We'll meet again
by Monster of men
Summary: Loki's returning to Asgard with Thor to accept Asgardian justice, when the Avengers get a visitor... Loki/Harry. mini mpreg, but it's not going to be a big thing. Name changed to match my AO3 version.
1. Chapter 1

The sun glared down on New York City, blinding and warm on the old bridge.

Tony glanced round at the other avengers, smirking; only week had passed since the team had met, argued, battled an army of super advanced aliens, flown a missile into another universe, and captured the god of mischief, and now they were all acting like best buds.

Romanov and Robin Hood were all cosy over there, keeping an eye on everyone, Bruce was currently trying to explain gamma radiation to Captain Spangles, and he was eating the best damn shwarmma he'd ever had - he didn't care what anyone else said, shwarmma was the greatest food ever! And of course, Thor was with his brother, Loki, who was all chained up so he couldn't escape.

He kind of felt bad for the guy (he was wearing a muzzle for Christ sake!), seeing as his plans had gone completely wrong.

Tony rolled his eyes as he heard Fury arrive on the seen, spouting some garbage about it all being for the best, and how he'd be in touch, he almost missed the quiet cry from the other side of the bridge.

"Wait!"

Tony turned to see a guy with floppy black hair and round nerdy glasses run towards them.

He smirked.

"Sorry, kid, no autographs right now," he called back, grinning.

The man, who now looked to be in his early twenties, glared at the billionaire with poisonous green eyes.

"I didn't come to see you," he hissed, dodging passed the wide eyed avengers until he stood in front of Loki.

Thor frowned as Loki stepped forward, his previously sullen mood washed away.

"You know this man, brother?"

Loki nodded, gazing at the man in front of him.

"Harry," he whispered, his response muffled by the muzzle.

Harry stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the god, earning a gasp from the others.

Loki leaned his forehead against his. Harry kissed his cheek.

"I'll miss you," he said softly before he stepped away, tears in his stared mournfully at the retreating man, before taking hold of the tesseract, and disappearing with Thor to face his judgement.

The avengers turned toward the young man.

Tony looked the boy up and down.

"Who the hell are you?" he said incredulously.

Harry smirked bitterly.

"I'm Harry Potter, Loki's fiance."

* * *

**Yeah, this is pretty cliche, but what can I say, I'm a sucker for the classics. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Fury leant against his desk, scowling.

Two hours ago, he'd managed to bring together a group of super-humans and make them work together (kind of) and save the world, retrieve an extremely dangerous weapon (once again, kind of), capture a potential threat and send him on his way, and – by some small miracle – not get his ass kicked by the council, who seriously had it in for him.

Once, just once, he wanted to finish a mission cleanly, without another complication.

Right at that moment, said complication was sitting, chained to a chair in front of him, looking completely at home.

He glared at the young man.

"So, Mr. Potter," he growled, "I'd like to know what connection you have to the demigod, Loki."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I made that perfectly clear, Director Fury," he said innocently, "I came to see my fiancé off."

Tony snorted.

"Sure, kid, and this suit's powered by magic hamsters."

Harry frowned, wriggling against the chains across his chest.

"Believe what you want Mr Stark, because you're not getting another reason."

"Then how'd you end up with Mr Invade-Earth-and-enslave-the-human-race? Oh, and by the way, can you say abandonment issues?"

Thor, who'd spent the whole time brooding in the corner, seemed to perk up.

"I agree, son of Potter," he frowned, "Loki and I may not be blood, but we are still brothers, I would have known this to happen. How did you come to  
know of my brother?"

Harry smiled wryly.

"Believe it or not, I ran him over."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Harry didn't mean to run the guy over.**_

_**In his defence, it was dark, and pouring with rain, and he'd never a driven a car before (never will again, if he has any say in it).**_

_**He jumped out of his car and ran towards the figure, hoping he was alright.**_

_**"I'm so sorry. Do you need an ambulance?" he asks frantically, reaching out to touch the man.**_

_**He didn't expect the steel grip on his wrist, or the poisonous eyes even greener than his own.**_

_**"Stupid mortal," the man hissed (if Harry didn't know better, he would of said the man was speaking parseltongue), rising easily and dusting himself off. ****"You dare to try and harm me."**_

_**Harry raised an eyebrow; mortal?**_  
_**  
Judging by the clothing, the man was probably some stuck up pureblood supremacist, knowing his luck.**_  
_**  
"I didn't exactly do it on purpose, did I?" he sighed. "Look, I need to know where you're hurt so I can tell the ambulance–"**_  
_**  
"As though you could hurt me! I am Loki, son of–"**_  
_**  
"I really don't care mate," Harry snapped.**_

_**The man – Loki – stared at him curiously.**_

_**Harry shifted uncomfortably under the attention, sweeping his dripping fringe out of his eyes.**_

_**"You have an aura of power about you," Loki muttered to himself.**_  
_**  
"Who are you, human?"**_  
_**  
Harry arched an eyebrow - well, not knowing his name ruled out wizard.**_  
_**  
"It's Harry," he answers finally, "Harry Potter."**_

_**Loki smirked (the resemblance to Malfoy was shocking).**_  
_**  
"Well, Harry Potter, I am sure we shall meet ****again."**_

_**He bowed slightly, before disappearing in a flash of blue energy.**_

_**Harry blinked dazedly.**_

_**OK, not a wizard, so... what was he?**_

_**Harry made a mental note to ask the man the next time they met, and they would meet again, Harry had absolutely no doubt about that.**_

_**Smiling slightly to himself, Harry shook the rain from his hair, and climbed back into the car.**_

* * *

Harry smiled softly.

"He arrived at my house a week later and announced that he wanted to marry me," he chuckled.

Tony arched an eye brow.

"So you're not bothered that your boyfriends a dimension jumping god with daddy issues or that he was planning to enslave man kind?"

Harry's smile fell, and he frowned.

"He was never very... candid, about his plans for Earth," Harry muttered. "After a while, I just stopped asking."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_**Harry ducked as a plate sailed past his head.**_

_**The entire flat was a mess, even worse than when he'd moved in with Loki, four months ago.**_

_**"How dare you! Of all the things I expected you to do, I would at least expect you to support me in this!"**_

_**"Support you? You're going to invade my home! I love you Loki, but you have to understand how wrong this is!" Harry yelled, dodging yet another plate – he was going to need one hell of a cleaning charm when this was over – "you're planning to destroy millions of people's lives, not to mention our children's, if we ever had any!"**_

_**"I would have thought," Loki sneered, "that you would be above such pathetic sentiment. Humans are weak, pathetic. They need to be ruled!"**_

_**Harry stiffened, his emerald eyes flashing with anger.**_

_**"I've spent my entire life protecting those weak, pathetic humans from power hungry idiots," he snarled, and Loki could feel the waves of pure magic **_

_**crackling on the younger wizard's skin.**_

_**"If my life has such little meaning to you, I guess there's nothing more to say."**_

_**He stalked towards the door before two strong, slender arms wrapped around his waist.**_

_**"I'm sorry Harry," Loki whispers, burying his nose in soft raven curls.**_

_**"I do care about you love, it's just... well, why don't we just forget about it for now."**_

_**Harry nods mutely and Loki beams.**_

_**"I have to back to Asgard, Love. I see you soon."**_

_**Loki kisses the shorter man's head, not noticing how Harry's eyes narrow.**_

_**Because Harry knew that sooner or later, they'd have to talk about this again, and when they did... well, let's just say sparks would fly.**_

* * *

Director Fury scowled.

"So, let me get this straight. You became involved with an extremely powerful demigod, whom you knew had a grudge against this planet, and you just  
let him?!" he asked suspiciously.

Harry scowled.

"Loki wouldn't have listened to me even if I did try. The best I can do is pick up the pieces, like always."

He fidgeted in his chair.

"Look, can I at least know if I'll ever get to see my fiancé again?"

Tony smirked from his corner.

"Sorry Shorty, but I'd say that Loki's gonna be grounded for a good long time."

Harry closed his eyes, willing himself not to break down; he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing him like that.

He took a shaky breath.

"So, what happens now?"

Fury hummed.

"You'll be staying in Stark towers as of tomorrow, until SHIELD is sure you aren't a threat."

He glared at Harry, who looked like he was going to protest.

"You get no say in this, Mr Potter," he snapped. "Now, lets reconvene later."

Harry watched numbly as the rest of the Avengers left the room.

As the last person stepped out he cupped his stomach lightly.

"I guess it's just you and me, little guy," he whispered, settling into the chair to wait until someone finally came to unchain him.

* * *

_**OK, so this has been rewritten to make a little more sense, yay!**_

A**lso, for things like how did Loki manage to get to Earth with out the tesseract, I will explain that next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry curled up in the centre of the huge bed in his room, and groaned.  
Well, it wasn't actually his room, was it?  
It was the room that he'd been 'given' in Stark Tower.

Harry groaned as he remembered the last three days since he'd arrived in the tower.  
It had been three miserable, tedious days, in which no one, except Tony and maybe Jarvis – did he count? – had actually said more than two words to him.  
Honestly, the reactions were worse than the lack of conversation.

The red headed woman, Natasha, hadn't even spoken to him, but every time he saw her, she was positioned exactly an arm length away, tensed like she was ready to fight him at a moments notice.

The Robin Hood guy, Clint, he looked like he'd be happy to kill him instantly (he guessed being possessed by Loki made the guy hold a grudge) and Dr Banner had just plain avoided being in the same room as him.

Hey, just because he was Loki's fiancé/ex/flatmate (what exactly was he now?) it didn't mean he was evil, or that he was planning to take over the world!  
Heck, he'd spent the better part of 17 years trying to protect the earth from power crazed maniacs (go figure that he'd become engaged to one).

Honestly, the worst was probably Thor.  
Sure, Harry'd probably be just as awkward if he'd found out his adopted brother was engaged to a man he'd never even met before, but still, he'd assumed he'd be able to at least make eye contact with his potential brother-in-law.  
Well, you know, if he ever actually saw Loki again.

Harry shook his head sadly.  
This was no time to think about Loki (it was a pretty painful topic anyway).

The more important problem, was how was he supposed to hide the fact he was a wizard?  
Scratch that, how did he hide that he was pregnant?!

He'd packed all the essentials, like his wand, a few books, a quill and parchment, a book on male pregnancy - why had no one told him wizards could get pregnant? It seemed kind of important – all piled up in an extension charmed bag.

But even if he used a really strong glamour for the next 8 months or so, they'd notice if he started having morning sickness and cravings, and if he was still living there in 8 months, they'd definitely notice I he went into labour.  
Harry sighed and rubbed his temple; he'd deal with that bridge when he had to cross it.

He looked up as the door to his room opened.  
Thor stood in the door way awkwardly, and Harry would've laughed if it wasn't so damn infuriating.

"Son of Potter, may I come in?"  
Harry blinked in surprise, then nodded.  
"Sure, make yourself at home," he muttered bitterly.

Thor perched awkwardly on the edge of the bed, glancing around the room.  
"I am sorry for the way we have treated you, the past few days," he finally said. "We were unprepared and cautious of anything involved with my brother, and so we treated you with great hostility."

Harry couldn't help it; he laughed.  
Sure, Loki had a slightly odd way of speaking, but Thor sounded completely medieval.

Thor frowned, making harry feel a little guilty.  
"Sorry," he blushed, "it's just, you sound so different from Loki…" he trailed off, looking away.

Thor shifted uncomfortably.  
"How long did you know my brother?"  
Harry shrugged, smiling a little.

"About six months or so **(AN: This is the amount of time I've chosen between Thor and Avengers)**. I ran him over one night, and every night for two week after, he turned up at my house asking to marry me," he snickered, "I finally convinced him to cool it a bit, and he ended up moving in with me. Two months ago, he proposed."

Harry smiled softly, it'd been one of the strangest proposals he'd ever had, and being the boy who lived, he'd had more than a few.

* * *

_**Flashback  
Harry sat on the sofa, watching an old Wild West movie.**_  
_**It was that time of the month, where Loki was pulled back to Asgard for at least a week, and Harry had absolutely nothing to do.**_

_**It was kind of depressing, losing more than half his friends because they disapproved of Loki, but he wouldn't give his boyfriend up just because of his ex-friends' suspicious tendencies.**_

_**He smiled as he felt a heavy wait in his lap. He looked down, choking on a giggle as Loki stared up from his lap, beaming.**_

_**"What are you planning?"**_  
_**Loki looked up innocently.**_  
_**"I have no idea what you're talking about."**_

_**Harry snickered.**_  
_**"Yeah you do. You only get that look when you're scheming, so tell."**_

_**"You know, I think I shall tell you at a later date, my dear," Loki teased, rising easily, only to be pulled back down to the sofa.**_  
_**"Oh no, you don't!" Harry grinned, wrapping his arms around Loki's waist like steel bands to keep him from escaping.**_

_**He gasped as a pillow smacked him in the back of the head, causing his grip to loosen. Quick as a flash, Loki shot up from the sofa and fled into the kitchen.**_

_**"Hey, no fair using magic!" Harry yelled, running after the irritating god.**_

_**He crashed into the kitchen, frowning as he took in the seemingly empty space.**_

_**He sighed dramatically.**_  
_**"Fine," he called out, "don't tell me, but you're definitely sleeping on the sofa tonight."**_  
_**"Wait!"**_  
_**He smirked as Loki faded back into existence, pouting.**_

_**"I've never met such an irritating human," Loki muttered pulling the victorious wizard to his side.**_  
_**"I know," Harry agreed smugly. "Now tell me what you're planning."**_  
_**"Very well," Loki sighed. "Harry, will you marry me?"**_  
_**Harry stared at his boyfriend, wide eyed.**_  
_**"What?!"**_

* * *

"It wasn't the most romantic proposal I've ever had," Harry laughed, "but it was wonderful all the same."

Thor chuckled.  
"I imagine Loki had planned something far more elaborate before you ambushed him."

He smiled down at the shorter man, the first sincere smile Harry had received since he'd arrived at Stark Tower.

Harry smirked, then frowned.  
"I miss him," he muttered, turning away. "I miss him so much and there's nothing I can do about it."

He felt a heavy hand clasp his shoulder.  
"Pot... Harry, I understand your pain. I miss my brother as well, but remember, we are as good as family now. I will be here should you need someone to talk to, and when you and Loki are wed, I shall be proud to call you my brother."

Thor turned and walked to the door way, then looked back.  
"Harry," he began curiously, "I am curious, how was it that my brother came to be here in the first  
place? The Brifröst has yet to be rebuilt."

Harry gave a watery smile, and rolled his eyes.  
"Haven't you ever heard of dimensions rips?"

Thor blinked, stunned, then chuckled, shaking his head as he walked out the door.  
One thing was for certain, Harry Potter was an intriguing man.

* * *

**Ok, I'm now gonna answer a few questions people have been asking.**

**1) This isn't perfect canon, so I'm going to be changing a few details here and there to make things easier for me (yes, I know it's lazy, but I don't care).**

**2) I didn't explain very well here, but basically, Loki can return to earth for very short periods of time through a tear between the two dimensions.**  
**He has to return after a few days to avoid suspicion and getting stuck on earth, but when he is on earth, he stays in the apartment with harry.**

**3) The flashbacks are set between the end of Thor, and the end of the Avengers movie, which I already mentioned are about six months apart. At this time, Loki would be planning to invade Erath, in this case without Harry's support.**

**4) No, Harry is NOT the master of death. Not those stories can't be fun, but it's a little to obvious for me. Just wait and see, OK?**

**5) I've had a few complaints about the grammar and spelling of this story, and all I can really say, is stuff it.  
I'm a school girl currently in the middle of my exams, with little or no time to spare, with no time to find a beta.  
I'm doing the best I can OK?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it.**  
**Constructive criticism is welcome, as long as it isn't a massive complaint about my literacy skills (I swear to the Asgardian gods, I will throw a hissy fit if you do).**

**I'll try to update soon, and if anyone has anymore suggestions, I'd love to hear them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm really sorry this chapters so short, but my exams only just finished so I was desperate to get something up. Also, please forgive my awful spelling and grammar, as I've just got a new laptop and the stupid thing doesn't have F*****g spellcheck! Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Bruce Banner didn't like Harry Potter.

Not. One. Bit.

It wasn't that Harry was a bad guy or anything, if anything, the raven haired man was polite and friendly to everyone, despite their... attitudes.

There was just something strange about him, something that set the other guy on edge.

Seriously, it natural for the other guy to be little wary around the lover his "puny" enemy, but that was different, it was a kind of wariness that Bruce could deal with.

This? This was something else entirely.

"Dr Banner!"

Bruce whipped round to see harry, running over.

"Oh Joy," he muttered, unconsciously clenching his fist. "What can I do for you, Mr Potter?"

Harry smirked.

"You know, we were never properly introduced." he held out his hand. "I'm Harry Potter, pleasure to meet you Dr Banner."

Bruce eyed the hand before taking it gingerly.

**BAD!** Bruce could feel the other guy screaming inside his head. **THREAT! SMASH!** Bruce quickly dropped the hand.

"Is there something you need, Mr Potter?" he asked again stiffly, gritting his teeth - how much longer could he deal with this?

Harry pouted.

"I was wondering if you know where the phone is? I need to call some friends for England to tell them I won't be back for a while."

Bruce frowned; OK, so technically, Harry wasn't an enemy or a prisoner, but he wasn't exactly free to do as he pleased  
either.

He pointed down the hall.

"Down the hall and to the right."

Harry nodded gratefully, heading off.

As Harry turned the corner, Bruce sighed in relief.

"Jarvis?" he called out quietly.

"Yes, Dr Banner?"

"Would you mind taping Mr Potter's conversation for me?"

"Of course."

* * *

Over an hour later, Bruce found himself in the lab, going over the recording of Harry's conversation.

It all seemed pretty ordinary enough.

_"Hey, Mione. Yeah, I know it's been a while... Yes, I know, but... Yes, we are... so you heard then... yeah I'm doing OK, but listen, I can't come home for a while... no, just some American air heads who've got me under house arrest until they're sure I'm not a threat... yeah I know... So, anyway, did you get the books I need?... Right send them over and for merlin's sake, keep it quiet!"_

Bruce frowned.

The whole thing seemed pretty innocent, but he knew there was something he was missing here, a piece of the puzzle that was Harry potter.

"Hey Big Green!"

He froze as he heard Tony's familiar drawl form across the room.

Quickly, he closed the recording and leant back casually, praying that Tony hadn't seen noticed anything.

Life really hated him sometimes.

Tony arched an eyebrow.

"Spying on a house guest, Green? What would Captain Spangles say?"

Bruce bit his lip.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he muttered, turning away.

Tony wagged a finger.

"Don't liiiiiie," he whined, prodding Bruce viciously, "I wanna watch too! Please?"

Bruce scowled.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeease?"

"No!"

"Pretty pleeeease with gamma radiation on top?"

Bruce groaned, rubbing his temple.

"You're not going to let up are you?"

"Nope," Tony smirked, still prodding the reluctant doctor.

Bruce sighed.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Tony squealed, wrapping his arms firmly around Bruce's waist and pecking his on the lips.

"I knew you loved me!"

Bruce blushed, pulling away.

"Tony, stop anyone could see us."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Let them, it's my damn house. Tower actually, but house works too."

Muttering in defeat, Bruce turned back to the screen.

Harry leant casually against the wall, frowning.

_"No, Mione, I'm not going to tell them... Well, how do you think they'd take it? They'd flip, and probably stick me in a _  
_lab to experiment on, knowing my luck. seriously Mione, just get the stuff down here, and I'll handle the rest."_

The recording cut off, and Bruce turned to Tony, wide eyed.

"Tony," he asked warily, "did you-"

"Yeah," Tony muttered grimly, "Yeah, I heard. Looks like Mr Short dark and glasses is hiding something from us."

"So, should we talk to the others first?" Bruce mumbled nervously, "I mean, we should all talk before we decide how to deal with this."

"Bruce," Tony smirked, "have I ever been one for subtlety?"

Bruce flushed, remembering the first time they met.

* * *

_**Flashback  
  
"It's good to meet you, Dr Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."  
**_

* * *

"No," he chuckled, shaking his head, "you really haven't."

Grinning, Tony linked his arm with Bruce.

"So lets go have a little chat with Scar head."


	5. IMPORTANT!

**Hi, peoples, it's MOM here. I'm sorry to say this, but _We'll meet again _is officially on temporary hiatus. (Please don't kill me). I can't seem to get into writing the next chapter. However, this story's my baby, and I'll never truly abandon it. Once again I'm so so****rry, about this. Thanks for all the support and ideas - you all get cookies! (Please note that I will ignore any complaints about the hiatus, and flames as usual will be used to bake my cookies).**

**Love,  
MOM  
****(Monster of Men)**


End file.
